Low cost, disposable electronic devices are used in many fields, including the medical device field. The present applicants have previously described an electronic neurostimulator device, in international patent application WO2010/070332. The device described therein incorporates a control unit housing the necessary electronics to drive the device, and to allow a user to operate the device; these typically include a PCB and an electrical cell. A pair of electrodes driven by the control unit are printed onto a flexible electrically insulative substrate (such as BoPET [Biaxially-oriented polyethylene terephthalate], for example Mylar®) along with electrically conductive tracks leading to the control unit. The substrate is mounted onto a more robust elongate tongue made from, for example, a flexible plastics material.
Such devices incorporate electrical switches to activate or deactivate the device, or to allow a user to adjust the intensity or other characteristics of the electrical stimulation. Incorporating suitable switches and their attendant moving parts into a low cost unit can be problematic, particularly when the unit is intended to be sealed or disposable. It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to provide an alternative switch configuration.